


7 A.M Is an Excellent Hour to Sleep

by moodyme



Series: Hours [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, This is plotless, me dragging Adam for not knowing how to cook, no plot here, only fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Ronan is awake, because he needs to be. Because the farm doesn't just run itself. But Adam wants to stay in bed.





	7 A.M Is an Excellent Hour to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr that requested "7 am, pynch, one of them needs to do something but the other wants to sleep more"  
> I really hope you enjoy it!  
> Set at some ambiguous point (several years) post-canon...

 Ronan Lynch knew it was 7 a.m because his alarm had just gone off. He had already been awake for several moments before this, waiting for the inevitable chime to begin ringing. He was hoping it would wake Adam, who was currently sleeping like a Koala, or a Sloth, or an Octopus, or some other clingy creature, around him. At the first ring, Adam remained fully wrapped around him, undisturbed. At the second ring, he tightened his hold. At the third ring, he made a faint grumbling sort of noise. At the fourth ring, he reached over Ronan and turned the snooze button before returning to his vice-like hold on Ronan.

 'Adam,' Ronan said, as softly as he could. 'I have to get up, let go.'

 Adam huffed once, twice, grumbled something again. When he nuzzled his head further into Ronan's shoulder, he contemplated letting the farm go fuck itself. But, well, he did have shit to do. And if he didn't get up to do it now, his whole schedule would be fucked.

 'C'mon, Adam, let go,' He said. As he did, he thought of himself when he was younger, when he would have never managed to say those sort of words. When a clingy Adam was more like a wild dream then anything he could ever actually have. And, well, it wasn't that clingy Adam didn't still thrill him, didn't still make him want to leave the world behind and stay in bed all day, but. But there had come a point, between their traipsing through Cabeswater and Adam going to college. Between Adam coming home and Ronan discovering his home was Adam. Between late nights dreaming a new Cabeswater and early mornings that had come after all-night conversations. Between the place where they started and the place they had now. Somewhere between all of that, he had found that this wasn't temporary. That he could leave Adam and come back. That Adam could leave him and come back. Because they wanted to, because they had found their person. He was okay with leaving Adam in their bed, because it was  _their_ bed.

 'ghv meh fhi m'minnas,' Adam replied, which, since Ronan was fluent in Sleepy Adam, translated to 'give me five more minuets'.

 'Nah, Adam,' Ronan said, shifting so his arm wouldn't fall asleep. His mouth was now just at the top of Adam's head, so he kissed it, because he could. 'It's your day off, you can stay in bed as long as you want.'

 'Ermf.' was Adam's intelligent reply, which... Ronan knew meant either 'good' or 'then why am I awake?' or, possibly, 'fuck you'.

 Ronan sighed and decided to give Adam his five more minuets. He could afford it. As he waited, he began playing with Adam's hair with his one free hand, turning it this way and that. It made him feel a little mean, because Adam was a weirdo who didn't like his hair being played with. So, while most people would have gotten sleepier when their hair was played with, it annoyed Adam enough to make him more alert.

 'Stop,' Adam groaned, but it came out a little whine-y, which Ronan would always secretly love.

 'I'll stop when you stop acting like an octopus,' Ronan countered, continuing to play with Adam's hair.

 'Fine,' Adam sighed, and heaved himself up. He squinted at the light hitting his eyes, dug the heel of his hands into them to clear the burn. 'I'm up.'

 'Stay in bed, sleep.' Ronan said around a yawn as he sat up and stretched. 'I'm just going to fix some shit in one of the back fields.'

 'The irrigation system back there still giving you trouble?' Adam asked after catching Ronan's yawn. 'I thought that got fixed last week.'

 'It did,' Ronan said while walking to the en-suite bathroom. 'But it got fucked up again after that storm yesterday.'

 'You want me to head out with you to help?' Adam called from the bedroom. The truth was, he could probably use Adam's help. It would at least go faster with him there. But he hadn't gotten home until late every night this week because he was in the middle of a tough case that was about to go to trial. He needed to rest.

 'Nah, but I may call you out if I can't get it fixed by myself,' Ronan said after spitting out his toothpaste. When he stepped back into the bedroom, Adam was sprawled on the bed, pulling the covers under his chin. Ronan stepped closer to him, until his knees hit the bed and his was leaning over to give him another kiss to his forehead. 'You going back to sleep?'

 'Mmm, yeah, for a little bit,' Adam said, 'I'll hit the snooze button a few more times. Maybe make something for us for lunch.'

 Ronan scrunched his nose at that suggestion. He loved Adam, but the man couldn't cook to save his own life. It became a long running threat among their friends that they were going to nominate him for 'Worst Cooks in America'. Ronan had seriously filled in the nomination form after he tried to teach Adam how to make lasagna, only for the lesson to end with a fire extinguisher. He could make some things, sandwiches, pancakes from a box, Hamburger Helper, other foods that started in boxes. That was the extent of Adam's culinary skills, and half of his attempts at those still ended up burned, somehow.

 'Please don't,' Ronan begged, 'Just reheat the leftovers from last night.'

 Adam didn't answer that, except for scowling, sinking under the covers, and flipping him off. Ronan laughed all the way out the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, this has no plot, ended abruptly, probably didn't fit the prompt, and I'm not super happy with it, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
